Marth's Mart
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Pikachu, Silver The Hedgehog, Petey Piranha, Lucina, and Princess Zelda go to a mart ran by Marth in the middle of nowhere.
1. Chapter 1

Pikachu was looking through the newspaper while Silver The Hedgehog was using his psychic power to clean the dishes, with Petey Piranha producing popcorn for the princesses within the yellow mouse's room in the Smash Mansion, with it being a quiet night.

"Hmm... seems like we haven't seen Marth recently," Silver stated as he rubbed back his silver colored quills.

Petey chuckled as he clapped his green leaves together, tilting his big plant head around as he fell on his back.

"Oh, I think he's running his mart." Lucina stated as she was picking her nose, looking at the booger on it as she squinted her eyes.

"Since when did he have a mart?" Princess Zelda scoffed as she folded her arms together, not believing it for a moment.

"Since a while. You didn't know?" Lucina stated as she leaned forward, tilting her head back and forth. "In fact, I need something from him. Why don't we go there?"

"I don't know..." Silver murmured as he shook his head slowly, folding his arms together. "Isn't he a neat freak?"

"Oh posh, who cares. He could use the company, he's always alone," Zelda scoffed as she pulled the Blue Falcon vehicle out of her hair.

"First off, how the hell did you fit that in there, and secondly, how did you get it from Captain Falcon?" Pikachu stated as he approached the vehicle.

Zelda didn't answer she she somehow fit everyone into the Blue Falcon, with her steering as she broke through the wall, heading eastward from the mansion, to Marth's mart.

"So how long is it going to take us to get there?" Silver asked as he brushed back his silver colored quills.

"It could take an hour at most..." Lucina figured as she was trying to do the math in her head. She was good at mathematics since she idolized herself after Marth, who just loved math. "I take it that he utilized the most optimal path to his mart."

"So I guess we'll be there by the second chapter," Pikachu responded as he folded his arms together.

"Guys, come on, let me focus!" Zelda stated, ramming all the vehicles off the highway road as she was doing a terrible job of driving the Blue Falcon. She would definitely get a good scolding from Captain Falcon once he would discover what happened to his Blue Falcon vehicle and all the mayhem it caused.


	2. Chapter 2

Pikachu asked while he was looking on both sides of the Blue Falcon's windows, "So, when are we getting to the mart?" as he could barely fit, due to Petey Piranha being too much of a big guy (for you).

Silver The Hedgehog groaned as he closed his eyes, not wanting to hear the usual car nonsense. "Please don't be that guy..."

Petey was snoring loudly, due to Zelda actually going slow in an F-ZERO vehicle, which somehow wasn't bothering the others. This was mainly due to Zelda getting caught by the police, who gave her a ticket for going way too fast on the highway road.

Lucina stated as she was squished the most of the five characters, despite being flat, "This is worse than the time my father constantly shoved fish sticks everywhere in the elevator..."

Princess Zelda was focused on keeping the Blue Falcon as clean as possible, not wanting Captain Falcon to yell at her for damaging it. Hell, she didn't want him to find out that she took his vehicle from behind his back. "Guys, patience... we'll get there." She then spotted Marth's mart, knowing its presence from Marth's mug plastered all over it. "See? We're here!"

But of course, Zelda wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, so she ended up crashing into a tree, causing the Blue Falcon to catch on fire.

"Well crap." Everyone stated as they got out of the burning Blue Falcon, with Petey waking up and gawking as his body caught on fire.

"Uh oh, you friggin' moron!" Petey snapped as he slapped Zelda with his right leaf, before taking off into the air and spewing out brown goop to douse the flames, shaking his head at the princess of Hyrule. "Captain Falcon is going to be so mad at you..."

Zelda sighed as she placed her right hand on her face, feeling embarrassed as she and the others went into Marth's Mart, who gasped in glee as he was excited to see some of his friends as customers at long last.


End file.
